


California Sunrise

by venomousgun



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, California, F/M, M/M, Or Is It?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, playstation rocks, skateboards and stoners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousgun/pseuds/venomousgun
Summary: In which Tweek’s parents shared middle age crisis jets him from his city life to a California beach side town.





	1. catch a wave and take in the sweetness

Tweek should’ve known his parents would do something insane after his mother turned 43. His dad had turned 45 the month before, and he had sold the car for a convertible the day after. Tweek should have realised that with his mother joining that state of mind they would agree to something that would completely uproot his life. However, Tweek’s mind was occupied by something else, and he missed every warning sign. Next thing he knew, he was on a 17 hour road trip to California, miles away from everything he’s ever known. 

 

Upon arrival, Tweek was ready to collapse from exhaustion. He had always had trouble sleeping, especially when he was in a moving vehicle. He was also not looking forward to having to meet new people in this Californian town, considering he had only made one friend in the city he had lived in his whole life. His anxiety set in as he realised that he knew nothing and no one in the whole state. His parents had instilled the fear of everyone and everything in him, and it only amplified in the presence of new people. The town felt rather small compared to the city he had grown up in, but it meant that they were already close with each other. Through experience, Tweek learnt that no one really wanted to hang out with someone as ‘twitchy’ and anxious as him. 

 

As Tweek’s parents unpacked what small amount of items they could fit into the poor purchase of his father’s convertible, Tweek watched as a black haired teen skated down the steep road Tweeks new house was on. He was going smooth until he hit an unexpected pothole and flew off the board. Another boy with red hair that Tweek hadn’t noticed earlier ran up to aid the skater. 

 

“Stan, dude, are you okay?” The redhead asked. The skater, who Tweek assumed must be Stan, groaned in response. The teen looked at Tweek, who had been watching in shock the whole time. “Hey, do you have any bandages or something?” he asked.

 

“Uh, I’m not really sure, we just moved-” Tweek replied uneasily.

 

“Yes! We have a first aid kit!” Tweek’s mother called out happily. 

 

“Cool, thanks. Would you mind giving us a bit of help?” The teen asked, looking back at Tweek. 

 

“Yeah, uh, sure.” Tweek said, walking to retrieve the kit, and handing it to him.

 

“My names Kyle, by the way, and this dumbass is Stan.” He said, while tending to one of Stan’s many grazes.

 

“Nice to meet you, my name’s Tweek.” He said while watching Kyle treat Stan’s wounds.

 

Stan snorted. “Oh sorry dude, it’s just kind of a… weird name.” 

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Tweek rolled his eyes. 

 

Kyle watched in mild amusement. “So, Tweek, what’re you doing this afternoon? We were supposed to skate, but I think Stan’s had enough of that for today.” Stan nodded in agreement.

 

“Oh I, uh, actually don’t have plans.” Tweek said, slightly embarrassed even though it wasn’t his fault that he knew no one that he could actually make plans with.

 

“Hey, you should come over to my house. We can just chill and play video games or something?” Stan asked. 

 

Tweek was unsure of what to do in this situation. Two guys his age he’s never met before, in a town he’s never been to before, inviting him to another place he’s never been before. Stan is injured, and they’re both pretty scrawny. Tweek thinks he might be able to outrun them if he has to. Despite the cons that Tweek listed, he found himself saying “Sure.”

 

“Cool.” Kyle said. He grabbed Stan’s skateboard, and they both started walking up the road. Tweek stood there for a second, and Kyle looked back at him. “C’mon dude, we walked here.” Tweek followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter name from mariners apartment complex by lana del rey!


	2. i swear i barely ever sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly do not remember what i wrote for this chapter

Tweek walked behind them absentmindedly. They were a couple of rows away from the beach, but it was a 15 minute walk there at most. Tweek imagined the waves, and the sand, and the sea life that he had lived so far away from for so long. Tweek wanted to sprint down to the beach, to enjoy the life he was thrust into. He knew that it would be full of tourists and locals, enjoying the surf. He decided to stick with the sort of friends he had somehow made. The sun beat down on the pathway, the heat harsh on his pale skin. Stan and Kyle walked unbothered by the high temperatures. Cars drove slow around the curved roads, with windows down and music blasting. Stan and Kyle were deep in conversation until Kyle turned around. He moved to the side, making room for Tweek in between them, inviting him into their group. They walked for a little while, small talk breaking up the silence. Eventually they stopped in front of a house. 

“This is my house, obviously.” Stan laughed. They walked in, and the cold air encompassed Tweek. He breathed a sigh of content, and immediately retracted it when he noticed the other people in the house. A girl with brown hair sat in the living room, some teen drama playing in the background while she was on her phone. They ignored each other. 

“Who’s that?” Tweek whispered to Kyle. 

“That’s Stan’s sister, Shelly. You’re better off just leaving her alone. She’s a bit of a bitch.” He replied. Stan led them to his basement, and Tweek wondered if it would he was being led to a satanic ritual. Were they going to use him as their sacrificial virgin? Did he radiate energy that told everyone he was a virgin? Were they demons that could read his mind and knew what he was thinking and didn’t know until he was actually thinking about it? His shoulders tensed and his eye twitched. Stan opened the basement door, and it was completely and utterly normal. Tweek stepped through the door, thankful for the lack of pentagrams covering the room. There was a couch in front of a TV, hooked up to a PS4. Kyle caught Tweek eyeing it. 

“I know, PS4s are super lame, and XBOXs are better, but Stan insisted.” Kyle said, rolling his eyes.

“Uh, I actually have a Playstation. It’s way cooler. Some people are forever blind to the greatness I guess.” Tweek laughed. Stan cheered.

“See Kyle! All of our friends know.” They all laughed, and Stan put on a random game. They all took turns playing, and Tweek’s heart was still pounding from being called a friend.

 

After an hour or so of playing, a blond guy walked into the basement. Neither Stan nor Kyle looked up, and the new figure announced himself. 

“Hello dearest friends, and new person who’s never had the pleasure of meeting me before. My name is Kenneth, what might yours be?” ‘Kenneth’ spoke with such confidence that it made Tweek uneasy. Luckily, Kyle spoke up for him.

“Fuck off Kenny, this is Tweek. Stan stacked it in front of his house, he’s new to town.” Kyle still hadn’t looked up from the screen. Kenny stuck his hand out for a handshake. Tweek accepted hesitantly. 

“Soooo losers..wanna go to the beach?” Kenny asked. Kyle waved him off. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. After this.” He replied distractedly. Kenny moved his eyes to Tweek.

“These guys- they’re the epitome of ‘in the closet’,” Kenny spoke as if they weren’t there to hear him. “No straight guy has a super best friend. Anyway, how are you?” Kenny asked with sincerity. 

“I mean, I thought moving here would be really hard and I’d have no friends but it’s actually been rather pleasant. I got here today, and I already have 2 friends.” He replied. Kenny nudged him with his elbow and winked.

“You’ve got three friends now.” He smiled. Tweek yawned.

“Hey, do you guys have any coffee? I’m super tired.” He asked. Stan put the controller down. 

“Yeah dude, I’ll show you where it is.” They walked up the stairs, and entered the kitchen. Stan opened the cupboard to show dozens of coffee pods. “My mom likes Nespresso. She gets them from Canada, when Kyle’s family goes. I don’t really know why.” 

He had just finished making it when Kenny and Kyle came up the stairs. 

“He really wants to go to the beach, dude.” Kyle said to Stan, somewhat dejectedly. Kenny nodded.

“Fuck yeah I do, Clyde snapped me a pic of all the girls down there, and I was gonna go down and then I thought, hey, why not invite my favourite,” he paused pointedly. “totally heterosexual friends to come down too! So now, after the new addition of Tweek to our super cool crew, I fully intend on going to the beach to hit up some chicks, get some numbers, and hang out!” Tweek was thankful that he would be able to go down to the beach. 

“Cool, let’s go then!” Stan said, obviously affected by the implication of him being something other than straight. Kyle frowned.

“Yeah, okay.” Kyle said. They all looked at Tweek.

“Can I finish my coffee first?” He said. Kenny cheered, and Shelly yelled for them to shut up. He drunk it quickly. 

Stan stopped in front of Shelly.

“We’re gonna go to the beach.” He told her.

“Don’t forget to bring a towel.” she responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from ghost of mine by kailee morgue!
> 
> i didn't mean for this chapter to take so long smh my laptop broke the day after i posted chapter one
> 
> also i am not very good at writing :(


	3. be careful or you'll drown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update! sort of. its like 3am here and I've been writing since I posted the last chapter so sorry if there are any mistakes :(

Tweek was excited to go to the beach. Not because of the ‘babes’ kenny claimed were all hanging out there, but because he had never been. The fear of drowning, and of a shark attack, and a million other beach related fears sat in the back of his mind, but he tried to not let them bother him. He probably wouldn’t go into the water anyway. Soon they arrived, and Kenny’s inspirational tale of beach babes proved to be truthful- dozens of girls lay in bikinis, getting tans. Tweek couldn’t help but hope that they had applied sunscreen to avoid melanoma. A chubby teen sat in a beach chair under an umbrella nearby, and called out for Kenny. The whole group followed. Despite the shady area he had created, he wore cheap looking sunglasses. 

“You weren’t kidding about the girls, Clyde. I’m impressed, considering you’re usually full of bullshit.” Kenny teased. 

“I didn’t think you’d actually show up to be honest. It took you ages!” Clyde laughed.

“Yeah, ‘cos of these guys. This is Tweek, by the way. He just moved here.” 

“Oh cool! I’m Clyde, resident town bad boy and all around cool guy.” he winked, although it was hard to tell as a result of his sunglasses.

Stan laughed. “Yeah right. You failed the maths test and then cried about it.” 

“I just needed to pee so bad it started coming out of my eyes. I’m not a little bitch.” Clyde frowned. Kyle snorted.

“You’re telling us that you were not crying, but rather, eye-pissing? Jesus fuck, Clyde, you’re an idiot.” Kyle shook his head in disbelief. 

“Look, it doesn’t matter! Let’s all just cool off, relax, and look at alllllll the hot chicks this beach has provided us with.” Clyde said, trying to change the subject. Kyle pointed at a black haired girl in the distance. She was wearing a pink bikini. 

“Dude, is that Wendy?” Kyle looked at Stan. Stan looked where he was pointing. 

“Fuck, I think it is. Hey, Tweek, you should come meet Wendy.” He said. They walked along the scorching sands, enjoying the grainy feeling between his toes. 

Wendy smiled at the sight of Stan. She took his hands and held them with hers. “Stan! It feels like I haven’t seen you in forever!” He laughed, and kissed her cheek. She looked at him and scanned his face. “Now, who is this? You must be new if I’ve never seen you before, so welcome to town!” 

“Nice to meet you, my name is Tweek.” He repeated for what felt like the 50th time. He had met so many people in the span of a day. 

“Tweek! My name is Wendy, and it is a pleasure to meet you. What brings you boys down to the beach?” she asked. Tweek was unsure if telling her that Kenny brought them here to look at girls was the best thing to do, and waited for Stan to respond. Unfortunately, he did not respond at all. They had spent too much time in awkward silence, and Tweek begun rambling. 

“SinceIjustmovedIthoughtitwouldbecooltocheckoutthebeachbutIdidn’twanttogoaloneandthenStanfelloffhisskateboardinfrontofmyhouseandImethimandKyleandthenKennywantedtogotothebeachsonowhereweare.” Wendy nodded patiently, and Stan’s eyes wandered around the beach, looking for anywhere else to watch. Wendy grabbed Stan’s arm softly, inspecting it for scrapes and bruises. 

“Lucky Tweek and Kyle were there, huh? Did you wear a helmet?” She asked. Stan looked uncomfortable. 

“Yeah.” he said. Tweek knew it was untrue, as he was there when it happened. “Well, we have to get back to the guys, see ya later Wends’.” He blew her a kiss and practically ran back to Clyde’s spot. Tweek could sense that their relationship was going through a rough patch. He sat down on the sand next to Clyde’s chair, watching the waves crash down on the shore. He spotted a few surfers, but only one seemed to be getting any waves. He couldn’t make out any defining features, but it seemed like a black haired man. He was enthralled by his ability to dance on the waves, so incredibly graceful and precis- he belonged to the water, it was his home, it was his purpose. Tweek longed for a relationship like the man and the ocean. He had drifted off into his own world, not noticing the man had come in from the water. Tweek looked up at him in awe, and he looked at him with confusion. 

“Who’s this guy?” He asked with a delightfully nasally voice. 

“His name is Tweek. He just moved here from- actually, I don’t know where.” Clyde responded. The guy nodded. 

“Welcome to Hell, Tweek. Hope you enjoy your stay.”

“Thanks. You too.”

He cracked a small smile and picked up the orange surfboard he had stuck in the sand. 

“See ya around sometime.” he said, and walked away.

Once he was out of earshot, Kyle groaned. 

“Dude, he is such a dick.” Stan nodded in confirmation. Kenny was too busy making a sandcastle to care. 

“You guys are just too big of assholes to realise that he’s really not.” Clyde replied. He picked up the umbrella. “Anyway, can one of you guys get that beach chair? I took it from Scott’s house.” 

Stan shook his head. “You guys are such dicks.” He picked up the chair anyway, and took it to Clyde’s car. Kenny was upset to leave his sandcastle. 

“I should probably head home now.” Tweek spoke up. 

“Oh sweet, I can give you a ride!” Clyde smiled. 

“I call shotgun!” Kenny yelled. 

 

Tweek was squeezed in the middle seat of Clyde’s car. He dropped Kenny off first, and refused any swapping of the seats. He dropped Stan off next. 

“Hey, Tweek..” Kyle started. “Nevermind. It’s dumb.”

“I’m sure it’s not.” 

“No, it is. Just forget it.” Kyle seemed passionate about it. 

Tweek didn’t push it. Clyde dropped Kyle off.

“Hey Tweek, where do you live?”

“Fuck.” he groaned. “I don’t know.”

Clyde laughed. “Sorry, dude. You can come over to my place if you want?” Tweek thought about the proposition. He decided he had enough of new people’s houses for one day.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll just call my parents.”

After finally receiving his address from his mother, he got dropped off by Clyde. “Oh, you’re Craig’s new neighbour.” He drove off before he found out who Craig was. He turned around, and saw the orange surfboard on his neighbours porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from she's american by the 1975!  
> also i'm disappointed that it took like 3 whole chapters to introduce craig so I'm sorry for that :(


	4. got a sunset in my veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friendship is beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, school was hectic. i dont have any other assessments anymore so cali sunrise is a top priority!

Tweeks parents sat on the carpeted floor of their living room, watching a tv show off of an iPad taped to the wall. They looked like mindless children.

 

“Oh, hello Tweek.” His mother said, turning her head towards him slowly. “Sorry, the moving van with your things won’t arrive for another hour or so.” His father nodded. Tweek groaned, and walked up the stairs to his room. He lied down on the floor with a thump. He was there for a while until his phone lit up with a notification. It was a new number.

 

Unknown  
* heyyyyyyyyyy dufe  
* *dude lmao the keys are too small for my fingies  
Tweek stared at the messages in confusion. 

 

Tweek  
* Who is this? 

 

Unknown  
* ohhhhh soz dude this is clyde  
* kyle gave me ur number 

 

Tweek modded to himself. Of course, it was Clyde.

 

Clyde   
* so wyd

 

Tweek  
* Laying on the floor. My stuff is in the moving van, annoyingly. How about you?

 

Tweek was mildly unimpressed by Clyde’s lack of proper grammar and punctuation. He wasn’t surprised by it, but it was not something he enjoyed reading.

 

Clyde  
* texting u! that sounds mega shit tho. u can still come over if u want? it’ll be hella cool  
Tweek wondered if he should. It was still only about 6pm, and he was energised from coffee. 

 

Tweek  
* Yeah, okay. Are you going to pick me up? If not, where do you live? Thanks for inviting me over by the way.

 

Clyde  
* nah dude its fine ill pick u upppp   
* soz but legally tho i also hav to pick up craig hehe 

 

Tweek didn’t really know how to respond. So far, he was fine with meeting new people. School would start up soon, and he wouldn’t have to walk around awkwardly and not knowing anyone. For the first time in his life, he would go to school with friends. Plural. 

 

Tweek  
* Hahahahah see you soon.

 

A few minutes later he saw Clyde’s car pull into his driveway through his window. He walked quickly down the stairs, yelling out a goodbye to his parents even though he knew they didn’t really care. Standing on his porch he was shocked by Clyde beeping the car’s horn. A red-haired girl walked out of his neighbours' house, sticking up her middle finger. She walked back inside, and soon Craig walked out. Clyde leaned out of the driver's seat.

 

“C’mon Tweek! We got places to be!” Tweek blinked back at him. He walked towards his car, hopping in the back seat. Clyde squeezed his head through the gap between the door and the driver's seat. "Tweeky, Tweek-O, other variations of your name! We're gonna go on an adventure! But not really, 'cos my dad wants us home soon for dinner." Craig slid into the passenger seat and nodded at Tweek in acknowledgement. 

"Nice to see you after so long, Clyde. Feels like its been weeks." Craig said. Clyde laughed. He reversed out of the driveway and sped through the streets. Tweek was unsure of Clyde's driving capability, but had no intention of mentioning it to his face. He was grateful for Clyde's friendship and didn't want to jeopardise it. As he watched the unfamiliar houses blur past him, he wondered how long he would feel foreign. Tweek had felt like an alien his entire life, and he hoped that maybe the town would give him the experience of having somewhere he felt truly safe and comfortable. Clyde pulled up to a Taco Bell.

"It's pre-dinner time bitches!" Clyde exclaimed, opening his door and stepping out with exuberance. Craig clambered out reluctantly. Tweek followed Craig's example. 

"No one needs two dinners, Clyde." he said.

"I know Craig, that's why its PRE-dinner. Jesus, dude, do you even have ears?" Clyde asked, exasperated.

"No." He responded without looking at Clyde. Clyde began skipping towards the automatic doors leading to his favourite taco place. Craig shook his head in disbelief. 

"Can you believe this guy?" Craig said, looking at Tweek. "What a fuckin' weirdo." Tweek laughed nervously.

"Yeah- I mean, yeah. Haha." He said. Craig waited for Tweek to catch up.

"Sooo...how do you feel about new neighbours?" Tweek asked in efforts to avoid awkwardness. 

"I mean, I don't really care. Like, at all. But you seem cool I guess." Craig answered, looking up to the sky. Tweek nodded, unsure why he did so. 

"Thanks, I guess." He replied, mocking Craig. He laughed. Clyde stood in front of the doors with his hands on his hips. 

"Hurry up, douches! I gotta get me some of that crunchy stuff in my tum-tum." He yelled, mostly joking but holding some discontent about waiting for them. 

Tweek felt bad for making him wait for pre-dinner tacos. They reached the doors and Clyde smiled excitedly. "I love tacos. Tacos, they can never do me wrong. Taco Bell, in particular, is like my first home. It makes my home-home feel like a second home, or like a hotel or something. Taco Bell can never, ever, do me wrong. Ever." Tweek looked around the parking lot and realised there weren't any cars. He peered into the door. 

"Dude, I think Taco Bell is closed." Tweek said. 

"Oh yeah, I think you're right. What does the sign say?" Craig asked. Clyde turned around slowly.

"It says they're doing maintenance..." Clyde said, like a kid who had done the thing they were specifically told not to do. Tweek laughed. 

"Where to now then?" Tweek asked. 

"Home for dinner-dinner, I guess." Clyde frowned. Craig grabbed Tweek’s sleeve and pulled him aside. 

They walked back to the car, and Clyde hopped in dejectedly. As they sped off again, Tweek realised that he was already comfortable in the town. Maybe he didn’t know everything about it yet, but he knew that even in places people had lived their entire lives there were still things they didn’t know about it, and that was the most comforting thought Tweek could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from sophomore slump or comeback of the year by fall out boy!


	5. young and innocent, but getting older

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long!

The drive to Clyde’s house was uncomfortable, entirely because of Clyde. He allowed no conversation not about Taco Bell, and how it betrayed him. Tweek thought mostly about the things they drove past, but nothing of substance. When they pulled up at Clyde’s house, Tweek was taken aback by it’s slight grandeur. Logically, Tweek had known that Clyde wasn’t poor- he was the only friend he’d made so far that had a car, but he still kind of expected something a little more, well, trashy. He felt bad for thinking so low of him. The inside of the house looked spotless, like someone came by and cleaned it every three minutes. The kitchen was tiled white and it looked untouched. He supposed it was a possibility considering how often Clyde spent at Taco Bell. Tweek followed Craig up the carpeted stairs, reaching their final destination- Clyde’s bedroom. Clothes were strewn across the floor, with a jumbo bottle of lotion of his bedside table, partially covered by dirty tissues. 

“Dude! Gross.” Tweek said, leaning away from the mess. Clyde winked in response while throwing some dirty laundry in a basketball hoop basket attached to a laundry bin. Tweek thought it was fittingly immature. Craig sat on a hand chair by the window. 

“So when’s dinner?” Tweek asked. 

“I don’t actually know. Whenever my dad gets home, I guess.” Clyde responded, jumping onto his bed. Tweek remained standing awkwardly. 

“Hey, Tweek, can I talk to you?” Craig said, standing up abruptly. 

“Uhh, yeah, of course.” Tweek nodded furiously. Craig walked down the hall, standing in front of the bathroom.

“Tweek, I tried to tell you before but I got cut off. Clyde’s mom died a couple of years ago, so like. Don’t mention that. Cool.” He started walking back to the room,

“Hey wait, I-, what happened?” Tweek whisper-yelled to him. Craig pretended not to hear him. 

After about half an hour of watching Clyde play his XBox, Clyde’s dad came home with KFC. 

“CLYDE! DINNER!” his dad called out. Clyde jumped out of bed and tried to slide down the stair rails, but fell off of the side. “Are you okay Clyde?” his dad asked. 

“Yeah.” Clyde groaned. 

“Then come get dinner. Oh, hello Craig, and other stranger. Welcome to our home.” he said.

“Uhhh, thank you for having me sir, you have a beautiful home.” Tweek replied uncomfortably. Craig looked at him weirdly. “I’ve never met a friend’s dad before!” Tweek whispered at Craig. He nods like he understands. 

Clyde’s dad made them sit at the dinner table, and Clyde goes on and on about Taco Bell until both Tweek and Craig have finished their dinner. 

“I’m going home.” Craig announced, and turned to leave. 

“Wait!” Tweek called after him. “How are you gonna get home?” Craig stared blankly at him.

“I’m gonna walk.”

“Dude, it was like a 20 minute drive here.” Craig shrugged.

“Then I’ll skate. Besides, it only took that long because someone,” he stared pointedly at Clyde. “Spent too much time crying about Taco Bell.” Clyde huffed. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you asking, or alternatively, why do you care?”

“I wanna go home too, and.. I don’t know, I thought we could like. Go home together.”

“Oh. Okay.” he said, feeling like kind of a dick. “Sorry.”

Tweek was flustered. “It’s fine.” he replied, unsure if they were in fact going home together. 

“Let’s go.” Craig said. 

Tweek walked slowly behind him, not saying a word, but it wasn’t awkward. It was serene. The stars shined dimly in the night sky, the moonlight much brighter and leading them home. Tweek’s eyes were glued to the sky, and he walked into Craig’s back. “Sorry!” he said. 

“It’s okay.” He responded. Tweek was incredibly tired, and hoped that his parents had already put his bed together. He didn’t think they would, though. He didn’t even think it would cross their minds. “Why did you move here?” he asked. It caught Tweek off guard- it was a simple question, but not one anyone had asked him yet. 

“Oh! Uh.. well, I guess, it was because my parents had a midlife crisis, to put it simply.”

“That’s kinda shitty.” He replied, eyes to the sky. 

“Why?”

“You don’t think it’s inconsiderate that your parents uprooted your family’s entire life as a response to unreasonable insecurity?”

“I never saw it that way, and I don’t think anybody but you would have.”

“So you don’t think it was rude?” he said, ignoring the second part of Tweek’s reply. 

“I think that sometimes they can be rude, but I don’t think they realise. Isn’t everyone like that?” 

“Maybe.” Craig paused. “Or maybe, we just know a substantial amount of shitty people, and we don’t know any better.”

“Maybe.” He agreed. They walked the rest of the way home in silence. They reached their houses soon after, and Tweek thought about what Craig said. Maybe his parents were assholes, but they couldn’t have been that bad if Tweek hadn’t realised that they were terrible, right? He walked through the front door, and his parents were no longer watching TV, although the iPad remained taped to the wall. He clambered up the stairs, and saw his parents struggling with something in his room. 

“Oh, hello, Tweek.” his dad said. 

“We were just trying to figure out how to set up your desk!” his mother chimed in. He saw over his dad’s shoulder that they had, in fact, set up his bed already. Tweek hugged his mum.  
“I knew you guys weren’t assholes!” Tweek said, happily. 

“Thanks, Tweek.” his dad said. They left, and Tweek flopped onto his bed. He fell asleep soon after. 

 

Tweek woke up to the sun shining through his window. It was his first time experiencing a sunrise in his new house. It felt like every other sunrise he had experienced. 

“Well, isn’t this underwhelming.” he said to himself. Tweek lowered his blinds, blocking out the sunrise. He tried to go back to sleep, but it was impossible. He went downstairs and made a coffee, and then sat on his front porch and drunk it. He spotted Craig and his orange surfboard walking down the street. He caught up with him, and Craig looked mildly surprised.

“Hey.” he said. 

“Hello.” Tweek puffed. He was already exhausted. “What’re you up to?” Craig raised an eyebrow and lifted up his surfboard. 

“I’m gonna go surfing.” 

“Right.” Tweek said, feeling kinda dumb. 

“Are you gonna come with me?” he asked.

“If it’s okay, yes.” Craig nodded. 

“Cool.” he said. They walked in silence once again. When they got to the beach, Craig looked at Tweek. “What are you gonna do now?” Tweek hadn’t thought about it. It wasn’t like he had anything to surf with, even if he wanted to, which he definitely didn’t. 

“Uhhh.. watch? I guess?” Tweek said with uncertainty. If he got bored, he could always just walk home again. Craig nodded, and set out to the waters. Tweek could’ve watched him for days. He didn’t have to, though, because Craig came back about half an hour later. The beach was considerably more crowded, though Tweek still hadn’t seen any familiar faces. Except for Craig’s, obviously. 

“The waves are shit.” Craig stated. “Do you want to get breakfast?” 

“Sure!” Tweek perked up, though soon realising he didn’t have any money. “I don’t have any money.”

“Don’t worry about it.”  
“Are we going to dine and dash? Because I can’t do that. No way. Nooooooo way.” Tweek begun freaking out. Was his neighbour a criminal? 

“No, I meant I would pay for it.” he said, slightly amused and insulted at the same time. 

“Oh! Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” 

They walked to a café, and Tweek ordered another coffee. He didn’t get anything else, feeling guilty about using someone else's money. They sat at a rickety table, the whole table shifting anytime Tweek or Craig put their weight on it. 

“This table fucking sucks.” Craig said, while tearing open a sugar packet with his teeth. The sugar spilt everywhere. “Maybe I should stop doing that.” he muttered to himself as he swept the sugar into a pile with his hand. Tweek laughed. Suddenly, someone’s hand was on Tweek’s shoulder. He spun around and punched them square in the nose. 

“Ow! What the fuck, Tweek!” Stan cried, clutching his nose. Craig laughed lowly behind Tweek. 

“Ohmygod! Stan, I’m so sorry!” Tweek blurted, grabbing napkins and passing them to Stan, who held them to his only slightly bleeding nose. 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Craig said, although incredibly amused by the situation. 

“Thanks, Craig.” Stan sneered. “Anyway, Tweek, what’re you doing today?” he asked. 

“Oh, uh, I’m not sure.” Tweek replied, shifting in his seat. 

“Kyle and I are gonna hang out at my place, maybe Kenny as well but who knows with him. You should come too.”

“Uh, I don’t know, I’m not sure.” Tweek said. He looked back at Craig for an answer, but he was inspecting yet another sugar packet. “Why not? I’ll go.” Stan nodded. 

“Cool! Well, we can go when you’re ready.” Tweek looked at Craig again, and he shrugged in response. 

“What? You can go, I’m not your dad.” Craig said. Tweek frowned at the comment. 

“I’ll see you soon, Craig. And I’ll pay you back.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” He responded. “Bye, Tweek.”

Tweek waved. “Bye, Craig.” Stan looked at him. 

“Let’s go!” He cheered, and off they set to Stan’s house. The streets were getting more familiar, and he felt like he could name every person in the town, even though he’d only met a few. They bumped into Kyle on the way. 

“Hey, dude.” He said. Tweek remembered the last time they spoke, when Clyde was dropping him home and Kyle almost confessed something, and Tweek was dying to find out what it was. Kyle’s face was flushed with embarrassment, and Tweek knew he remembered what happened. 

“Yo.” he replied, his eyes focused on the sky instead of Kyle. Stan didn’t notice the tension. 

“So, Kyle,” Stan begun, and Tweek zoned out. He felt bad for ditching Craig, but Tweek felt like an awkward tag along anyway. Before he knew it, he was back in Stan’s basement, Stan and Kyle dicking around on the PlayStation. Kyle laughed loudly at something Stan said, and Stan smiled at the validation. Tweek knew Kyle was in love with Stan, but doubted that Stan felt anything more for Kyle. Tweek wondered if Kyle was asking him for validation that night, but was too scared of the answer to really ask. It was heartbreaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from wiped out! by the neighbourhood


	6. in a cup of loneliness i found instant relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its party time babes

After he went to Stan’s house, Tweek walked home. He went back to bed, and slept for what felt like days. His dad woke him up for dinner, and the house was beginning to look like a home. They had roast chicken, and they used the opportunity to tell Tweek about their work required trip they were leaving for the next day. They would be away for exactly one day and one night. Tweek went back to bed. He woke up at 10am, and Tweek made himself a bowl of cereal. He sat at their dining table, and realised his parents weren’t home. “I could throw a party.” he chuckled to himself. He wasn’t really too excited by the concept of throwing a party, but his lack of friends had prevented it for being an option for his entire life. He didn’t know if he’d get the chance again, and decided to go out on a limb. He texted Stan his idea for the party, and Stan responded immediately. 

Stan  
* yo! I’ll be there  
* is it chill if i invite a few people?

Tweek thought about it. He had only told Stan about it, so if he disallowed the idea he would have one guest.  
Tweek  
* Go for it! Definitely tell Kyle. 

Stan  
*obviously.  
*I’ll say it starts at 8?

Tweek got the impression Stan had already told people it started at 8, and did not require validation. Tweek walked outside to see if Craig was out the front of his house, which he was not. He wondered how his neighbours would feel about the party. Tweek wondered how he hadn’t thought of it before. He began panicking. What if they called the cops? He knew he couldn’t cancel now, and he sunk to the ground. God, he didn't want it to get out of hand. He spotted Craig out of the corner of his eye. 

“Hey!” Tweek waved frantically. Craig looked surprised to see Tweek so excited about seeing him, but waved back nonetheless. He walked towards Tweek. 

“Hello.” He said, his eyes wandering around the house. He hadn’t been there before, despite living in the house next door for so many years. They had just never been close with their neighbours. 

“So. I’m throwing a party. I’m wondering if A- you can come, but also B- will your parents call the cops on me? Please say no. To your parents calling the pol-” Craig cut him off. 

“A- Probably. B- no. Didn’t peg you as the partying type though.” Tweek shook his head. 

“I’m not. Just thought, hey, why not?” Craig nodded. 

“A life-enriching take, though potentially self-destructive.” he responded, thoughtfully. Tweek wondered why he had such opinions on philosophies. Maybe he was a philosopher. He would never know, though, because he never asked. He just nodded. Tweek prayed that the party wouldn’t get out of hand. 

“I don’t really know how to set up for a party.” He said. 

“Are you asking me for help?”

“If you’d be gracious enough to help, then yes.” Craig shrugged. 

“Sure, whatever.” Tweek smiled. 

“Thank you.” he said sincerely. They stood there for a while before Tweek invited him inside. 

“Okay, you probably don’t want people having access to important or breakable stuff. Your house is pretty empty though, so I think the only danger are glass cups and stuff. So. Put them somewhere safe.” Tweek nodded along, not wanting to mention the fact that they didn’t own any breakable things, as Tweek was untrustworthy when it came to handling fragile objects. “I guess whoevers getting alcohol is probably responsible for cups, too.” he said, and Tweek choked on air. He hadn’t even thought about drunk teenagers in his house. Craig’s concerns about breakable objects was starting to make a lot more sense. 

“Oh, god, this was a mistake.” Tweek muttered. Craig looked at him strangely.

“Are you okay? You really don’t need to throw this party.” Tweek shook his head. 

“I can’t cancel now, Stan already told everyone about it. I don’t wanna seem like a little bitch in front of everyone.” Craig shook his head. 

“Stan is a douchebag, you shouldn’t care what he thinks. He’s just gonna use this as an excuse to get drunk.” He said, flippantly. Tweek started getting angry. 

“Listen, I know you don’t like each other,” Craig scoffed. Tweek narrowed his eyes at him. “But don’t talk about my friends like that. Just because you think he’s an asshole doesn’t give you the right to act like one.” Craig looked away. 

“You should take what I said as a warning. Stan is a dick sober, but he’s worse drunk. You can pretend it’s not true, like fucking Kyle, or you can keep your distance like a normal person. Don’t make the wrong choice.” He said, angrily, and he turned to walk out. “Oh, and you should get cups. He’s not going to. With that, he stormed out, and Tweek was left alone again. He grabbed his wallet and tied up his shoelaces, and walked to the shops down the road. He was browsing the aisles when he bumped into Kenny. 

“Hey, dude!” Kenny beamed. “You going to the party tonight?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I’m hosting it.” he mumbled. Kenny didn’t notice his sad tone. 

“That’s so sick, dude! I wasn’t sure about going, but I’ll definitely go now. Are you buying cups?”

“Yeah, actually.” 

“You should get those ,uh, red solo cups! They make people feel like they're living in a movie.” Tweek laughed. 

“I’ll be sure to get them then. Hey, uh, are you doing anything right now? I could use some help setting up.” Kenny smiled brightly.  
“I thought you’d never ask!” They went to the register and Tweek bought the cups, and a mars bar for Kenny. “Mpmh mph hmph hmm mh hm?” Kenny said walking out, chewing the mars bar. 

“What?” Kenny held a finger up, signalling him to wait. He finished chewing. 

“Why are you throwing a party? I never really thought you’d be the party type.” 

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” He muttered. “Uh, my parents are out of town for a little bit, and I thought it would be nice.” Kenny nodded in understanding. 

“Cool.” Tweek unlocked the door, and Kenny walked in with wide eyes. “Woah, dude, your house is so cool!” He yelled with excitement. Tweek laughed. 

“Not really.”

“UH, yeah it is! You have STAIRS. Appreciate it.” Tweek felt awkward. He hadn’t meant to come off as ungrateful. 

“Sorry.” Tweek said. Kenny shook his head. 

“Don’t worry about it. Okay, let’s set this baby UP!” Tweek watched as Kenny set everything up. Soon enough it was 7, and Stan knocked at the door. 

“Hey, dude, I came early to help set up,” Stan stopped when he saw it was already set up. He laughed nervously. “Nevermind.” He set bottles of cheap vodka on the table, and put beers in the fridge. He popped open one of the beer bottles and leaned against kitchen counter. “So, you excited? Tweek shrugged. 

“Sort of? I’m kinda nervous.” he laughed. “I almost cancelled.” Stan frowned. 

“Aw dude, you should have said something. Oh well. I’m glad you didn’t.” He smiled, and Tweek smiled back. 

“Hey, where’s the bathroom?” Kenny asked. 

“I’ll show you.” They walked up the stairs. “This is my room, it’s pretty empty. And this is my parents room.” 

“You should probably lock that.” Stan said. Tweek wasn’t sure how. 

“I’m just gonna assume this is the bathroom.” Kenny said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. 

“I’ll get it.” Stan said. 

“I’ve made a huge mistake..” Tweek said to himself. 

“What?” Kenny called out through the door. 

“Nothing!” Tweek replied. He walked downstairs to see the guest. It was Clyde, with someone else he hadn’t met. The stranger reached his hand out. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Token.” Tweek shook it weakly. 

“I’m Tweek.” He said. 

“Ahh, so YOU’RE Tweek.” Tweek nodded. 

“Yes, I am Tweek.” 

“So how are you liking town?” He asked. Conversation with Token flowed naturally, as a result of his charisma. Just when Tweek was getting comfortable, more people came in. Tweek recognised Kyle, and thought he saw Wendy, but was otherwise stranded in a sea of unfamiliar faces. 

“Kyle!” Tweek called out. Kyle looked around before spotting them. 

“Yo!” He said. “Not gonna lie Tweek, your house is pretty nice.” Tweek flushed. 

“Thanks dude.” Tweek talked to Kyle for about half an hour before he saw Craig walk in through the front door. “Hey, dude, I’m gonna go. Enjoy the party, I’ll see you soon.” Kyle waved awkwardly, and started talking to someone else. Clyde stopped him on the way. 

“Yooooo dude! This is Bebebe, I don’t think you’ve met her yet!” Clyde slurred. An attractive blonde was hanging off his shoulder. 

“Hiiiiiiiiiiii Tweek!” She batted her eyelashes at him and laughed loudly. Kenny’s music was blaring, and Tweek really didn’t want to get arrested for underage drinking. He couldn’t get anywhere near it though, Kenny was standing right next to the speaker, chatting up some brown-haired girl. 

“Nice to meet you Bebe! I just really need to go now. I’m sure we can talk more later!” She frowned. 

“Bye Tweek!” She waved. He looked around, trying to spot Craig. He finally found him, standing awkwardly against a wall. Tweek stood next to him.

“Hey.” Craig said, looking forward. 

“Hey.” Tweek replied, looking at him. 

“This is a big party.” Craig stated.

“Yeah.” he agreed. They stood in silence.

“I don’t know what you want from me.” Tweek stared at him. 

“I think you do.”

“Okay.”

“I don’t want to fight with you.”

“Me neither.” He admitted, finally looking at Tweek. Tweek smiled. Craig smiled back. “I’m sor-” 

“Oh, Tweek, thank god I found you!” Wendy cried. Craig raised an eyebrow.

“Are you okay?” Tweek asked, concerned.

“Have you seen Stan? I can’t find him anywhere!” Tweek shook his head. 

“No, I haven’t seen him in hours.” 

“Ugh!” She yelled. Tears started welling up in her eyes. Tweek begun to panic. 

“Oh god! Please don’t cry! I’ll help you find him!” She nodded, the tears beginning to disappear. She threw her arms around him.

“Thank you Tweek!” She said. She walked off, and Tweek looked back at Craig. He was looking forward again. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Go find him.” Tweek walked off. Craig was starting to get sick of being blown off for Stan. 

Tweek looked around downstairs, but couldn’t find him anywhere. He decided to look around upstairs. He walked into his room, and there Stan was, sitting on his bed. He looked up at Tweek. 

“Hey, dude.” Tweek said, sitting on his bed, next to Stan. Stan’s eyes were red with tears, and he reeked of alcohol. 

“Hey.” He mumbled. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

“No.” Stan laughed, and it spiralled into tears. “Fuck!” he yelled, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. “This is embarrassing.” Tweek put his arm around Stan’s shoulders. 

“No, it’s not. It’s okay.” Stan rested his head on Tweek’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Tweek. I don’t know where I’d be without you. You gave me those bandages, and became one of my best friends in a matter of days.” Tweek smiled. 

“Y’know, I didn’t have many friends in my hometown,” Stan shook his head in disbelief, staring up into Tweek’s eyes. “Or any, actually. So when you showed up in front of my house, it was like a miracle. I don’t know where I’d be if you hadn’t fallen off of your skateboard.” Stan laughed, and then, before Tweek knew it, he kissed him. Tweek had never had any friends, and definitely no one to kiss. No matter how the situation ended, this would always be his first kiss. So he kissed back. It was an experience like no other for him, like he was standing outside of a beautiful house, admiring it from the outside, when suddenly someone came out and invited him in. Stan kissed him with the passion of a thousand suns, his arms thrown around his neck. When he pulled away, he wanted nothing more than to be kissing him again. So, once again, he found himself kissing Stan. He knew, deep down, it was wrong. He had two people downstairs that loved Stan much more than Tweek did, but he didn’t think love should be involved in this matter at all. Stan threw his legs over Tweek, essentially sitting in his lap, and Tweek was intoxicated. Suddenly, Clyde threw open the door, Bebe in tow. It was dark enough that they couldn’t tell if anyone was there, let alone who was there. Stan didn’t know what to do. His girlfriend’s best friend was right there. He couldn’t say anything. Tweek had to speak up. “Occupied!” he squeaked. Clyde nodded and Bebe laughed. 

“Good on ya.” He said, and they closed the door as they left. Stan and Tweek stared at each other. They had a close call, and realised the dangers of what they were doing fully. It was the ultimate chance to quit before it got too heavy. But Tweek was having a good night, and so he kissed Stan again. God, he was gonna regret it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from scab and plaster by marina (and the diamonds)
> 
> I'm sorry.. I still promise creek endgame!!!! wouldn't be a slowburn without obstacles haha
> 
> also my Tumblr is @craigfuckers and I have an art insta with my friend called @uwu_cartoonz (the name is a joke) if you care idk


	7. generation why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short! this chapter is definitely not my best work, it feels really rushed and poorly written, and for that I am incredibly sorry

Tweek woke up next to an almost naked Stan. He walked out and looked at the clock on the wall. It said it had only been 20 minutes since he went found Stan. He laughed, and then cringed. He regretted everything he’d done in the past 24 hours. He had to find Craig. He rushed downstairs and looked around. He spotted Kyle awkwardly comforting Wendy. “Hey, Wendy, sorry! I saw Stan, he’s fine..” He said, nervously. Wendy looked up at him expectantly. 

“Well? Where is he?” She asked, her sadness faded and anger in full effect. He couldn’t tell her where he really was, it would expose them both. God, he’d made a terrible decision. 

“Sorry, I had a nap and lost him.” He lied. Kyle looked suspicious but didn’t say anything. Wendy shook her head disappointedly at him. 

“Whatever.” she said, and walked off. Tweek felt incredibly guilty. It was a large price to pay for momentary bliss, and Tweek didn’t know why he had let himself get into this situation. Stan was like a giant wall between Tweek and Craig, and he just needed to climb over it and apologise a thousand times over. He looked everywhere, the downstairs guest bedroom to the backyard to the kitchen. He was nowhere to be found. 

“Fuck.” he whispered to himself. He walked over to Kenny. “Dude the party’s over. Turn off the music so I can tell everyone to go home.” Tweek was being unusually short with people, but Kenny was too drunk to notice. He turned it down, but not off. Tweek supposed it was good enough. “Alright everyone!” he yelled. People turned to stare at him. “The party is over! Go home! My name is Tweek, it was nice to meet you all! Now, please, leave!” Most people looked too drunk to get home, but they mostly seemed to manage. Wendy called her and Bebe an uber, and Clyde looked heartbroken to see her go. 

“Hey, can we stay over for the night? I normally wouldn’t ask, but I don’t think we can really get home.” Token asked, pointing to Clyde and Kyle.

“Oh, me too?” Kenny asked, popping over Tweek’s shoulder. 

“Sure, you can sleep downstairs.” He said. With less people around, it became much easier to see the mess that had acquired through the party. His parents were set to arrive in the morning, and Tweek had no idea how he was going to clean it in time. Tweek walked back upstairs, and it was significantly cleaner. He sighed with relief. At least he wouldn’t have to clean the whole house. He opened his door, and flinched at the sight of Stan. He had forgotten all about him. Tweek slid slowly to the ground, head in his hands. Why, why, why had he done this. All he could feel was guilt and regret. Tweek walked downstairs, and sat on the porch steps. He heard someone walking behind him, and he realised what a stupid idea it was to be alone at night time. He was prepared to die. 

“Yo.” Kenny said. Tweek sighed with relief. It was, in fact, not a murderer. Kenny pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. “Do you have a lighter?” He asked. Tweek shook his head. 

“No. Too risky.” Kenny didn’t ask any questions, but pulled out a lighter from his other pocket. Tweek wondered why he asked if he had a lighter if he had one himself. 

“Why did you-” Kenny laughed and shrugged. 

“Thought it would be funny.” He said. “You want one?” Tweek shook his head rapidly. 

“No thanks.” Kenny nodded in approval. 

“Good.” 

“Why do you smoke, then?”

“I’ve lived a million different lives, and trying to make them last every time is dull. You, however, only live once, and you should make it count. Don’t waste your life doing bad things just because they’re bad.” 

Tweek listened intently. In some ways, it was like he was speaking to Craig. Tweek wondered if he knew about Stan, that only an hour ago he had betrayed at least two people. But Tweek knew why he did what he did, and it wasn’t because he thought it would be funny to destroy peoples lives. Was Kenny telling him to go after Stan? He supposed it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Maybe that was the right thing to do. Tweek didn’t know, but he thought it would feel a little better to be dumped for something serious than to be dumped because of a bunch of little things. Wendy would hate him either way. Tweek knew deep down he was rationalising the things he’d done to make himself feel better, but it was buried under a million other thoughts. “Thanks, Kenny.” Kenny nodded up at Tweek. He began walking off into the street. 

“Where are you going?” Tweek called out to him. Kenny looked at him, illuminated by the streetlight. 

“Home, I think.” He said, and he faded into the darkness. Tweek didn’t know what to do, really. His phone began ringing in his pocket. He picked up. 

“Hello?” He asked. 

“Ah, Tweek, glad you’re awake. Listen, something’s come up, and we’ll be back home a bit later than we said.” His dad spoke softly.

“How much later?”

“Hmm, not sure yet. A couple of weeks? A month maybe?” He said calmly.

“WHAT?” He yelled. This was inane. He couldn’t believe it. How was he supposed to do anything? He had no money. 

“Bye!” His dad hung up. Tweek stared at his phone in awe. What the fuck was going on? He tried to call back 7 times, but to no avail. He walked back inside, and saw Kyle asleep on the lounge. He checked the guest bedroom, and Clyde lay sprawled on the floor, snoring loudly. Token was sleeping comfortably. Tweek snickered to himself. He walked slowly up the stairs, feeling completely alone in the house full of friends. His bedroom door was ajar, and Tweek froze with fear. Had someone walked in and seen? Kenny? Kyle? He opened the door, and Stan was scrolling mindlessly on his phone. 

“Sup?” He asked, casually. Tweek laughed, and flopped onto his bed next to Stan. Stan put his phone down on the bed, and turned to face Tweek. Tweek sighed. 

“This has been a terrible night.” Stan gasped jokingly. 

“How dare you!” He yelled in mock anger. They both laughed. Stan reached out for Tweek’s hand. He took it hesitantly. “Are you okay?” he asked, eyes filled with concern. Tweek looked at him, and sighed once again. 

“Not really. I mean, Kenny gave me this weird speech about life and disappeared into the darkness,” Tweek started exasperatedly. Stan nodded along.

“Yeah, he does that sometimes.” He laughed. “Sorry, continue.”

“And then my parents are like ‘hey, we’re gonna be a bit late’,” Tweek’s voice got louder and angrier with every word. Stan was rubbing his hand over Tweek’s knuckles. “And I was like ‘when are you coming back?’ and they’re like ‘oh, uh, I don’t know! A MONTH, maybe?’ and then HANG UP! Like, oh, thanks for the warning and money that I did not get! And I don’t even get what Kenny was telling me to do!” Stan frowned. 

“That’s really shitty, dude.” Tweek sighed yet again. Stan was terrible at comforting. He kissed him, but Tweek pulled away. 

“I can’t keep doing this to them.” He said. Stan looked confused. 

“Them?” He asked. Tweek got nervous. 

“Sorry, uh, her. Wendy.” Tweek replied awkwardly. 

“I’ll break up with her.” Stan said, not missing a beat. Tweek blinked rapidly.

“What?” He asked.

“I’ll break up with her. Done.”

“She was trying to find you tonight, when I came to see you.” Tweek said, feeling guilty when he said it. 

“It was fate. Besides, she was probably trying to find me to break up with me. I will literally break up with her right now.” He grabbed his phone. 

“No, don’t! Don’t do that to her. Not like that.” He reasoned. Stan nodded.

“Okay, I won’t. In the morning I will. Now, considering that I will be exiting a relationship in a few moments..” Stan trailed off. 

“This has been by far one of the worst days of my life.” Tweek said. Stan grabbed him by the collar and kissed him hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from generation why by Conan Gray!!
> 
> (edit)  
> sorry hahaha this chapter is even shorter now. the end half I removed will be in chapter nine.


	8. i walked all night long in the dark just to be standing here, only to feel like nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weird chapter, idk I felt it was necessary to the character. proper chapter will be out soon, and then another one soon after as a valentines special. also I suggest re-reading chapter 7

Kenny heard nothing but the faded bass of nearby parties. He walked in the middle of the streets, silently begging for a car with no headlights to come out of nowhere. He was amazed that no drunk people jumped into a car and ran him down. Once again, he had survived the walk home. There weren’t any promises about surviving his shithouse though. Maybe the drug lab would explode. Maybe a gas leak, or murder, or even murder suicide. He would try his best to die out of the house, because maybe his life was shitty and he wanted his to end, but not his family. They have a sense of hope and faith that Kenny was born without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from miss y by marina (and the diamonds)


	9. each time you fall in love, it’s clearly not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tweek and stan deal with their choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe how bad i am at updating! sorry to everyone who thought this was over. if i said i would start updating regularly it would be a lie, but i don't intend on leaving this unfinished. i'll finish it eventually

Tweek woke up once again to the sunrise. He supposed there was no rush on the cleaning and made himself a coffee. He sat on his porch and spotted Craig leaving the house. Craig spotted him and froze. Tweek waved awkwardly. They met halfway between the houses. 

“I waited for you.” Craig said. Everything that had happened last night flooded to him at once, like being hit by 7 trains. 

“Craig, I really am so sorry.” Tweek said sincerely. He shrugged. 

“Whatever.” He eyed Tweek. “So, you slept with Stan.” He said. Tweek choked on his coffee.

“W-What?” He spurted. 

“You slept with Stan.” He stated. “There’s a hickey right there.”

“Really? Oh god..” Tweek rubbed his neck aggressively. 

“No. There’s not. But, still. What the fuck?” He asked. His face was neutral, but his eyes called his bluff as they seared through his skull. 

“I don’t know, I don’t know.” Tweek shook his head.

“Wendy sent you searching to find her boyfriend, and you went, even though you didn’t give a shit, because you felt bad for her. And then, when you found him, you fucked him behind her back. Now, to reiterate: what the fuck?” Craig’s facade was cracking and Tweek took a step back as Craig’s eyes narrowed. 

“I’m fucking sorry, okay? He kissed me first, and it was just so fucking nice! And then I left to find you, and you were gone, so I sent everyone home, and then my parents called to tell me they’d be gone for like a month and everyone was fucking gone, but he was there! And he cared, Craig. I made him promise he wouldn’t screw Wendy over.”

“Tweek, it doesn’t matter what Stan does, because you fucked Wendy over. And me, and Kyle, and maybe even Stan. Listen, my statement about not wanting to fight with you is still true.” Craig’s voice softened as he watched tears cascade down Tweek’s face. A wave of guilt had washed over both of them. Tweek’s tears slowed as he regained his composure. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, hugging Craig. Tweek had to sort things out with Stan, but he didn’t know what that meant. 

Tweek went back home and shook Stan awake. Before he knew it, Stan’s mouth was on his and Tweek didn’t really know why they were kissing in the first place. Yeah, maybe Stan had kissed him first, but Tweek had made a conscious decision to kiss him many other times. He had found the middle ground between blaming himself and blaming Stan, and he now understood that they’d have to work through it together too. 

“Are you gonna break up with Wendy now?” Tweek asked him. Stan tilted his head in confusion. 

“What?” He said. He threw his head back laughing, and Tweek’s face turned red. Why was Stan laughing? Was this just an elaborate prank? If so, Stan took it pretty far. “Dude, I didn’t even have to. She broke up with me!” He was still laughing. Tweek stared at him. What the fuck? If she never met that much to him, why were they ever together at all? Doubt sparked in Tweek’s mind.

“Why?” Tweek asked. He wasn’t sure if he cared. Tweek felt like everything he’d talked about with Craig went in one ear and out the other. 

“I think once Bebe sobered up she realised she saw me in there. Jokes on her though, ‘cos now I’m gonna tell Clyde I saw her with Craig.” Stan smirked in recognition of his own slyness. 

“Wait. Did you?” Tweek quirked an eyebrow as he decided it was impossible. 

“Fuck no! Clyde’ll believe it though, he’s a fucking dumbass.” Stan scoffed.

“Don’t.” Tweek frowned.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t lie about Craig. Or Bebe.”

“Why?” It was Stan’s turn to question Tweek, and he would not waste the opportunity. 

“Because- because. I don’t know. It’s not true!” Tweek stammered. There were a million good reasons not to do it, but his brain was blank. It was too hypocritical to function. 

“That’s a terrible reason not to do things.” Stan said, standing up and walking away. Tweek faltered. Stan’s philosophy was wildly different from Craig’s, even though they were so similar appearance-wise. Craig would never let someone through Tweek under the bus like that. Why would he let Stan do that to Craig? 

“Stan!” Tweek yelled, bounding after him. 

“What?” he replied, swinging around to face him, putting his hands around his waist and pulling him close, faces almost touching. Tweek blushed furiously. 

“Please don’t- uh- do that. Say that. Lie. About Bebe and Craig.” Stan laughed in his face. 

“I was never going to anyway.” He said, his hand stroking Tweek’s face. Tweek breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you. Honestly.” Tweek smiled softly.

“Soo.. what do you wanna do today?” Stan asked, eyes averted. 

“I don’t know.” He replied.

“Oh, we’ll just go to Kyle’s!” Stan said, like he just remembered the existence of literally anyone else but himself. Tweek grimaced at the mention of Kyle.

“Uhh.. really?” Tweek squirmed.

“Yeah! Kyle won’t care.” He said flippantly. Tweek knew no matter what, he was gonna end up at Kyle’s. 

“Yeah, okay..” Tweek trailed off. Stan nodded. 

“Cool, let’s a-go!” He said in a terrible Mario impression, but Tweek laughed regardless. It didn’t do anything to ease his nerves, however, but Stan took no notice. 

 

Kyle, as Tweek had expected, did not take it well. 

“What the fuck, Stan?” Kyle blurted upon seeing their hands intertwined. Tweek did not want to stick around at all. 

“Uhh… bye guys! I’ll see you later!” Tweek blurted and quickly turned around to walk back the way they came. 

“Wait!” Kyle yelled, grabbing Tweek’s wrist and stopping him in his tracks. “I just- what the fuck?” His eyes were wide. Stan sauntered into his house and begun walking up the stairs to what Tweek could only assume was Kyle’s bedroom. 

“Language, Kyle.” Stan called, and Kyle let go of Tweek’s wrist to follow him up. Tweek walked behind him reluctantly, still wanting to go home. His phone vibrated in his pocket, but he couldn’t bring himself to check it. Stan opened Kyle’s bedroom door, and Tweek was greeted with one of the neatest rooms he’d ever seen. However, the colour scheme was one of the most unflattering and obnoxious things in the world. Tweek’s eyes closed in disgust and Kyle slammed the door shut. 

“Let’s go downstairs? Maybe we can go for a skate, or walk to the beach or walk to the shops or anything but here.” Tweek opened one eye and saw Kyle’s face burn red as he glanced down the end of the hallway. 

“Okay.” Tweek agreed, nodding. Kyle lead them down the stairs again and they walked to his backyard. It was rather small and primarily concrete, with a herb garden in the middle. Most of the plants were dead. Kyle grabbed the skateboard leaning against the wall and a grin broke out on Stan’s face. 

“Remember how we met?” Stan asked, turning towards Tweek. Kyle stared at the skateboard he was holding and Tweek wanted nothing more than to go home. Tweek pulled out his phone as a distraction and saw the notification he ignored earlier. It was text from Clyde. 

Clyde   
* yo

Tweek blinked at the message. Clyde had texted him out of nowhere before, but he still wasn’t used to it. 

Tweek  
* Hello

Clyde  
* do you wanna explain whats going on with u and u-kno-who?

Tweek couldn’t tell if he was angry at him or not. 

Tweek  
* Voldemort?

Clyde   
* Stan.  
* I cant believe u would do that to wendy  
* I told bebe not to tell anyone else but idk if shell listen  
* i’m not angry, just surprised  
* i thought if youd go after anyone it would be craig tbh

Tweek could only stare at the messages. He had so many questions, but he couldn’t himself to ask any of them. Clyde said that he wasn’t angry, but Tweek found it hard to believe.

Tweek  
* Does Wendy know?

Clyde   
* nah, no one wants to be the one to tell her  
* they’re still together btw

Tweek couldn’t believe his eyes. How could he? Stan had lied to him.

Tweek  
* Stan told me they broke up

Clyde   
* he lied, bro.  
* sorry

Tweek’s hands shook with rage as he balled them up at his sides. 

“I’m going home.” Tweek announced. Stan glanced at him. 

“Yeah, okay. See you later.” Tweek could barely contain his rage, but once again, Stan took no notice of his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from 'each time you fall in love' by cigarettes after sex!


End file.
